


Alone Again Naturally

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dogs, Earth, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 20,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set After The Ark of Truth and before Continuum.  Daniel goes looking for his past and Jack shows up.  A friendship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Gilbert O'Sullivan sang the song. I do not own it or any thing in Ireland but here's the song video none the less.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6pzZy1w3BM

I’m alone. Again. I sit in my apartment nursing a beer that I don’t like, want or need watching a television show that I don't care about. Once again the hands of time and fate have worked against me. Once again my family has gone on without me.

My wife died.  
My adopted father and brother ascended.  
Janet was killed.  
George retired.  
Jack was promoted,  
Sam was reassigned,  
Teal’c went back to assume the leadership of the free Jaffa.  
They went on to bigger and better things.  
I got left behind.  
Oh well.

I have two new friends. Cam and Vala. They’re nice people. I like them. But I don’t want to form more relationships. I’m tired of having my heart broken when I’m left behind.

I guess I shouldn’t complain. I get messages and phone calls from everyone. Jack even pops in once or twice a year. But it’s a long way from what we had, what we were. I miss it. I miss them.

Vala wants to get close, too close for my taste. She doesn’t scare me exactly; just I’m not ready for another tie that binds me to her. Oh, she’s beautiful enough. My taste always seems to run to the dark exotics. Her hair and her eyes are the same color as my Sha’uri were. But where my wife was calm and steadfast, Vala is explosive and volatile. I never know which way she’ll jump. I keep hoping with a more stable life, she’ll calm down a bit. She exhausts me.

Cam is all right. He’s young and enthusiastic, much like a more energetic Jack O’Neill. Much more energetic. Where he’s rough, Jack is smooth. Where he’s crass, Jack is brazen. When he is sarcastic, Jack is sardonic. Maybe when all the sharp corners and rough edges are gone he’ll do better. Jack, Jack is already there. Unfortunately, he’s not here.

Maybe I need a vacation. I could get away to somewhere warm. I never cared for Colorado. It gets cold too early. I hate the cold. My old broken ankle is beginning to bother me, as is the collarbone I shattered several years ago. I have plenty of vacation time. Maybe some time in New Mexico or Arizona in a nice quiet place. I could do a little excavating. Dig in the dirt, lie in the sun, eat good food, and take a nap when I want one. No Goa’uld, no Ori, no Replicators, just sun, sand, peace and quiet.

Where is that leave form? Landry can’t turn me down. I think I have a year on the books at least.


	2. The Quest

My search had started 3 days ago. I had dropped in at the mountain looking for my Archeologist when Hank broke the news. “He’s on vacation Jack.”

“Vacation? Daniel doesn’t take vacations!” At least not without me.

“Well, I don’t know how to tell you this, but he’s gone now. Left three days ago.” Landry grunted at me over his coffee cup.

I heard some noise behind me and got a glimpse of the annoyance in Hanks face as I turned around.

Ms Vala is slinking into the office sans invitation. “General and uh, General. Ah, good. Both of you are here. Perhaps one of you knows where my Daniel is at?” She looks at us with confident curiosity. “He hasn’t been to work all week and hasn’t even come to say hello. He didn’t come for our date last night either.”

Her Daniel? Since when? Date? Is there something I missed?

Hank shook his head. “Vala, I told you yesterday, he’s put in for a months leave. He’s on vacation. I don’t know anything about your date nor do I care too.”

Her expression turns to one of pouting. “We have dinner every Wednesday. He takes me out of the mountain and to nice eating places. I get to dress up.” She beamed. “I like to be attractive for him.”

I bet she does.

She looks at me expectantly. “Are you going to go looking for him? Can I go?”

Of course I’m going and Hell no you can’t go! “No you can’t, I don’t know where to look actually. He could be anywhere from Egypt to Atlantis.” Better the former than the latter though. I don’t think my frequent flyer miles stretch that far. “I’m just going to poke around and see if I can find him.”

“I could help you know.” She actually batted her eyebrows at me. “I do know him rather well.”

Oh really? “So do I. Heck, he could be at my cabin.”

“Oh, I know where that is.” She’s beaming.

“No, my other cabin, the one in Minnesota.”

“You have two cabins? Why would anyone have two cabins?” She demands.

“Because I can.” I stand and pick up my flight cap. “See ya, Hank. And if Daniel should call….”

“I’ll let him know that you’re looking for him.” Landry waves as I turn and run for the door. As it closes behind me I hear her voice whining at Hank. ‘I want to go too.’ Oy! What a mensch!


	3. Camp

This is the perfect spot! I’ve been driving south for four days, following the Rio Grande River as closely as possible. I've been inquiring at the hotels and restaurants along the route and asking about ancient petroglyphs or ruins in the area. This last little town I hit pay dirt at the Aztec Inn and had been directed towards a small ranch down by the river.

I drove my land rover down a narrow caliche trail and located the owners in their little house. They are a nice young Hispanic couple with a couple of little ones playing on a pile of sand. Juan was a little suspicious at first. He didn’t understand why a guy like me wanted to go down to the old town site and dig around in the dirt. I finally got him to understand that was looking for old arrow points and pots. He smiled at me, nodded and happily accepted my five hundred dollars for digging rights on his property.

We shook hands on the deal and his wife nodded politely at me. The eldest child, a little girl about four years old, smiled at me over her baby brother who was busily excavating his own bit of earth. I smiled back. She could have been Sha’uri’s daughter. She could have been mine.

I drove on down towards the river canyon on a little deer trail, careful to miss any large granite rocks or potholes that would damage my vehicle. I didn’t want to have to walk back out before I’d even got started.

When I finally reached the site, I knew that for once my prayers had been answered. It was a perfect spot. I could easily make out the footprints of the old structures, the position of the fire pits and the cliffs were easily visible. I couldn’t see any markings in the evening light, but I didn’t really care. I was where I wanted to be.

The spot is beautiful, a heaven on Earth to me. The evening is sun slanting into the canyon, turning the sand into gold dust. The ancient river is sparkling in the shifting light. There‘s a slight breeze, just enough to blow up a tiny dust devil amongst the mesquite brush.

I take my time as I unload my gear and set up my tent. It was easy to get a small fire going and my camp organized. It’s cool, in the 70s, but after Colorado, it feels great. The sun goes down beyond the great river and I sit in the warmth of my campfire. I look up into the night sky and see the stars twinkling above me. The moon is almost full and it’s a wonderful golden color. The low sandstone cliffs behind me reflect the mellow light carving exotic shapes in the darkness.

Finally as the fire burns itself out I give up to the exhaustion that has crept up on me. I had no idea I was this tired. Now that I can really relax, I find the stress pouring off of me to lie in a puddle at the foot of my spirit.

I get up, bank the embers and crawl into my tent. I am happy here.


	4. Searching

Where the devil can he be? I’ve looked everywhere I can think of. He wouldn’t go to the cabin without telling me. Carter is in Atlantis, Mitchell is clueless, Vala is as confused as I am, Cassie hasn’t heard from him and Teal’c would have said if he’d gone to Dakara. We didn’t pass on his way to Washington DC. Someone would have told me. He didn’t go to Egypt. Don’t ask, I still have some connections. The Trust doesn’t have him, we would have heard by now. Abydos is still gone, the Tok’ra doesn’t care, the Jaffa doesn’t know and the Asgard are gone. Hell, even the IOA doesn’t know where he’s at.

Daniel never takes vacations. It used to be that I’d have to drag him out of the mountain by main force for him to take a break. Of course, that was back when we were fighting the Gould, and still looking for Sha’uri. Back then I could barely get him to sleep or eat.

Then things got all confusing. Sha’uri died, Daniel died, we got Jonas, Daniel came back, we beat the Gould, we found Atlantis, Janet died, I got promoted, Carter took over, Jacob died, George retired, I left, we met the Ori, then Thor and the Asgard all kicked off.

Yeah, things used to be a lot simpler. We knew who the good guys were and who the bad guys were mostly. Now, now, I think sometimes I’m the bad guy. It really sucks in my world.

And now, my best friend is gone missing for a week! Apparently he did it voluntarily but he’s missing none the less. Damn, I turn my back for a few days, er, weeks and he wanders off somewhere. At least he’s still on Earth; at least we THINK he’s still on Earth. Landry didn’t ask him where he was going when Daniel came in and requested leave. And he didn’t say anything to Mitchell or Vala (surprise!). Where would he go?

I’ve phoned over to his apartment. The security guard just said that he’d packed one bag and headed out in his Land Rover several days ago. The license plate is not showing up anywhere as stolen or abandoned. Funny, I was glad when he finally bought a good car that could get him anywhere he wanted to go. Now I’m cursing the day I sold his old beater. Well, we did think he wouldn’t need it anymore being ascended and all of that.

I wonder if Jack Jr. has heard from him. Let’s see, he’d be 18 or 19 years old by now. I wonder where the kid is anyway. I think I’ll call George. If anyone would know where the kid is, he would. Jeez, I hope he’s not in jail or Iraq or anything. He is me after all so there’s no telling. Maybe he’s with Daniel. Oye!


	5. Sunrise

I wake up this morning realizing that I feel completely safe and satisfied that no one wants me for anything. I don’t have to save the galaxy today. I only had to save myself from the world. I’m safe.

I know that’s not exactly true. There’s always the odd rattlesnake or accident waiting to happen to a careless camper. But there’s no one here wanting anything from me…except me. I stretch languorously and slid out of my sleeping bag. Getting to my knees I unzip the tent flap and look out onto a glorious morning.

The sun is behind me and I can see the early morning shadows as they stretch out onto the river’s edge. My campfire is ashes, but my old blackened camp pot is sitting there ready to make hot water for my coffee. I have bacon and eggs in the cooler waiting to be cooked.

I crawl out of the sheltering canvas clad only in my boxers and stand up stretching as tall as I can. I’m a bit stiff and will probably do some yoga stretches to unsnap any pops that remain. Ten years at Star Gate Command have taken their toll. I smile as I think of Jack and his ‘tricky ACL’. My body has had a few tricks played on it too. I sometime think that I’ve spent the last ten years of my life running, jumping, dodging and taking a beating. I take a few shuffling steps towards the far side of the camp to relieve myself then meander over to the edge of the river for my morning ablutions. This energizer bunny has finally run down.

The water is cool on my face and torso. It’s very clear and clean here. I won’t drink it because I know in spite of all appearances there are some major cities up stream and thankfully down wind from my little piece of paradise. I can use it for cleaning up and bathing but I don’t want to push my luck.

Turning around and walking back to my camp, I notice something has been in my garbage. I have to be more careful. There are probably a few creatures here that want to take advantage of my leftovers. It could have been a raccoon, or a possum. I don’t think there are any bears left this far south, but I could be wrong. I have a pistol with me, but it’s still stashed in the land rover. I guess I should dig it out.

I make myself that all important first cup of coffee. I haven’t really had a chance to leisurely enjoy one in a long time. Even at home, I’m always seemingly on the run. After savoring the first few sips, I fix myself that good breakfast I’ve been anticipating.

With a full stomach, I clean up the cooking utensils, and put them away. I put my garbage up out of harms way in a bag hanging from a mesquite tree. Tonight, I’ll dig an extra deep hole and put some rocks on it. That should take care of any nightly raids.

The sun is fully up now. The warm rays are beginning to heat up the sandy soil. I pull a tee shirt on over my head, pull on some shorts and slip my feet into my comfortable tennis shoes. I stand look around and I’m satisfied. I’m really alone here. But, I’m not really lonely. Not really.


	6. Starting Out

Daniel’s doorman, Bob, let me in the building. He’s known me for some time since Daniel used to live here once before. This is a secure building so when he sold his house to go to Atlantis it worked out well when he found there was an opening and took it. Since he missed the boat, literally, he just kept the place. So, it was easy to reconnect with good old Bob and save myself the excitement of sleeping at a VIP suite at the SGC.

Once I got to the Jackson place, I called George to find mini-me but my clone is apparently too wrapped up in his own life about now. He’s at the Air Force Academy and blowing smoke up everyone’s tailpipe. According to my old friend, the boy is a fast burner and about to graduate top of his class. He has a bad habit of skipping out occasionally, but he’s posting straight As and standing head and shoulders above every one else. Well, he should. He’s already done it once.

Then I got to play cat burglar all I wanted to. Sure enough, the dress clothes, the uniforms and the cold weather gear were all still there. As far as I could tell all he had taken was jeans, tee shirts and sweat shirts. Oh and that leather jacket he’d worn back from Tegalus. Yeah, I know, but I can remember real names of planets, especially those that try to eat my best friend. Once again Daniel had scared the beJesus out of me, getting caught in the middle of an Interplanetary Civil War. You would think that ONE of us would learn, but no, not us. Not the Dudley Dooright of the Galaxy or his long suffering Inspector Fenwick.

So, using my brain I’ve figured that he’s packed so not kidnapped. No coat, no Minnesota. Land Rover's gone, so he’s driving. Ah, the personal Archaeological Dig kit is gone too. So he plans to play in the dirt. And he's alone, untended, unguarded and unsupported. No bitchy friend to make sure he eats, sleeps, or to watch his back. The whole concept is frightening. Daniel, alone against the whole world.

It’s enough to make a grown General cry.

I spend the night there in his apartment with his things. I won’t say sleep. I couldn’t sleep. I do find one of Daniel’s older journals lying out open on the kitchen table. In it he’s rambling on about spending time with Nick Ballard on a dig down in Mexico. Hum, that’s not much of a lead, but it is something. Mexico is nice this time of year and its close.

The next morning I call the Pentagon and extend my leave. Next I dial a car rental company. I need a four wheel drive vehicle for at least a week, maybe two. As I hang up the phone rings and I check the caller ID. Hey, it’s Vala Mal Doran. I don’t even pick it up.

I wave at Bob as I leave. I’m sure he noticed the extra bag I’ve got with me, maybe the DJ stitched in the canvas gave it away. I load everything into the cab and head for the car agency.

I pick up the new Jeep Commander and stow my stuff in the back. Then I head south out of Colorado Springs. Daniel, the SGC shit-magnet and Murphy’s Law poster boy, is out there alone. Some people would say I’m over protective and they are probably right. But I’ve watched the guy lose his wife, I’ve seen him in the throes of addiction, I’ve seen him wounded and I watched him die at least twice. He’s my best friend, I only have one and I’ll be damned if I lose him again.


	7. A Little Mystery

I’ve been here on my little fun dig for over a week now and I’ve noticed that there’s something strange going on. Every night after I eat my dinner I bury my food waste. It’s just something that’s been drummed into me by both of my professions, archaeologist and explorer. Jack has always been adamant that we leave no footprints where we camp. He says to leave it as you find it. It makes it harder for your enemies to find out what you’re doing.

Well, I bury my cache of bones, leftover potato skins, et al and in the morning the hole is dug up and the food is gone. Once in a while I find paw prints but they are unusual. Not a bobcat, too much toe, not raccoon not quite enough toe, not a coyote much too small. Maybe a dog, but if so it’s very small, very light and very fast. Besides I wouldn’t think one could survive out here alone for long.

I also think I see something out of the corner of my eye every once in a while. Something white. That IS unusual. White is not a good survival color unless you live in the Arctic or the Antarctic. Down here it’s usually terminal unless the creature is very very smart.

Later, Juan, my host, comes to call on me riding an ancient caballo. He calls me El Profesor; I call him mi amigo and offer him some coffee. He brings out some fresh tortillas and a thermos of cold goats milk from Rosa. We talk a while. I tell him about the animal that seems to be hanging around. He tells me of a problem that he’s been having at the farm with his chickens being killed. His Abuela tells him it’s the Chupacabra and to lock up his chickens, but the beast opened the door and killed more. He’s worried about his goats because the thing is very smart. He says that now he is worried about me.

I promise him that I will be very careful and to close my tent every night. I show him my pistol and assure him that I can take care of myself.

He smiles, nods, gets up and dusts off his jeans. He asks if I am finding what I want and I tell him I’m very pleased at the site and show him the pottery shards and the little handmade wrought iron tools. We talk about the weather, his farm and his family. He says his daughter wants to come and visit me and asks if he may bring her to see the bowls I’ve found. This is a huge admission of trust. Men like Juan do not trust their children with strangers lightly. I say I am honored. He nods, climbs onto his Mustang and rides off down the little track that leads back to his farm.

I wave as he goes then I pick up my tools and get ready to go to work. Perhaps he will come again in a few days and bring his little Niña to visit El Professor Loco in la Cabeza. I am getting lonely. I miss incessant chatter around the fire. I miss the annoying little visits. I have spent too much time amongst men.

I travel up a little path to a limestone outcropping. There are some faded pictographs there. They look a bit like some glyphs I’ve seen of the Ancients. It’s probably nothing, just a resemblance, but it bears more scrutiny.

This is fun.


	8. Driving

I’ve spent a long day driving in search of the elusive archaeologist. The jeep is nice but it’s not exactly a luxury ride. I picked up a CD at a gas station but its all country and western music. For some reason they didn’t carry any opera.

It’s getting dark as I pull into Roswell New Mexico. How weird is that? All I need now is for Thor to pop up. Geez, I miss that little guy. He always showed up with an ace up his nonexistent sleeve.

I pull into the new looking Hampton Inn and go in and register. Nope, I’m alone. No family, no friends, not even a dog. Kinda sad if you think too hard about it.

So I tote my bag up to my room and flop down on the bed. I switch on the TV and I get a) local news, b) reruns of Wormhole Extreme, c) Cops, or d) Law and Order. I opt for Law and Order and doze off. Waking up an hour or so later I realize that I haven’t eaten since noon and it’s nearly 9PM. I get up and head out the door. I passed a McDonalds as I drove in. If I’m lucky they’ll still have the McRib deal in town.

I get my dinner and return to my room. I sit down at the little table and open the coke and pour a little bourbon from the hotel room’s mini bar into it. Hey, it helps me sleep. At least that’s what I tell my doctor when he says I’m drinking too much…again.

I know, I know, I’m sliding down that slippery slope. I have a job I hate, but that has to be done. I have no romantic entanglements. Tried a few times but never panned out. If I told them what I really did, then I'd have to kill them. And nice women in Washington are too rare for that. I eat the wrong food at all the official functions I have to attend in clothes that are uncomfortable. I even bought a pack of cigarettes. Opened them up and got a whiff of the tobacco. I pitched them out of the car window, so I can add littering to my list of sins too.

I quit smoking because of a best friend who was allergic to the smoke.

A best friend I used to have, but seem to have misplaced recently.

Or maybe it was me that got misplaced.

I had several friends a while back. Now I don’t even have a sorta friend.

Teal’c is on the Jaffa planet playing politician. I hope he’s better at it than I am.

Carter is on Atlantis playing Commander. I hope she’s better at it than I was.

Mostly Daniel is at the SGC translating thoughts and feelings from long dead civilizations. I know he’s better at that than I am translating current events.

Doc is right. I drink too much and I want a cigarette.


	9. Curiouser and Curiouser

I’ve had a hard, long, hot, busy, wonderful day here at my new dig. I’ve found some more pot shards, some charcoal remains down in the village. But up here on my little limestone butte I have rocks. Yes, Jack. Rocks. But they have petroglyphs on them and it‘s fun. Nobody’s yelling at me or expecting me to find big honking space guns or even sharp little spears. I can find rocks and not feel guilty. And these rocks tell me a story.

Earlier today I even took a nap lying next to the river. It’s so peaceful here with just the sounds of the Mockingbird’s song and the ripple of the water as the waves ease up on the sandy shore. Perfect, just perfect.

Only one thing would have made it better was if I’d have had a certain best friend with me. I can only imagine how much Jack would have enjoyed it here. I happen to know that there’s fish in this river. I caught some. Okay, it was just a few perch, but they made an excellent lunch. I grilled them over the little campfire I re-invoked. Had some pan-fried cornbread and a big ripe tomato. Just your type of meal, Jack. But you’re not here.

I also have a mystery that you would enjoy. I found some scat just in the brush outside of my camp area. It appears to contain Jack Rabbit fur and bones. This means the predator who is visiting my camp at night is very fast or very smart. You don’t catch a one of those just loafing around. I’m thinking I should start leaving the trash tied up in a bag in a tree and not bury it at all. Whatever it is, it’s too smart for me to fool so I’ll just have to play keep away like it was a little bear.

I still haven’t figured out what it is. It could be a raccoon. Those little thieves are famous for figuring out human tricks. They get about 20 to 30 pounds and are the right size. Maybe even a coatimundi, we’re certainly far enough south or them though they like more forest than is here. Heck it could even be nutria, except there are very rarely only one. They are a colony animal and live in family groups. I would have seen more sign. Sorry, Juan, but I don’t believe in El Chupacabra.

Wow, Jack would be proud. Nature boy indeed. Too much info in my brain, way too much junk.

As I continue to work around the rocky outcropping with my small trowel I scrap some loose clay back from the wall I’ve been examining. Is this an opening? Hum, I wonder, is this from my visitor or is it from an older type of habitat. Though we’re a good distance away from the Four Corners area, I’m wondering if it’s from the Anasazi. There is certainly enough writing around, but this language no one has translated. Of course I have a bit more experience with this type of writing.

Whoa, wait a minute. Anasazi is the Dineh word for Ancients. Is that a coincidence? We know from Atlantis that the Ancients were here on Earth. We know that they ascended to a higher plane leaving their physical forms behind. We also know that the Anasazi disappeared from Earth at approximately 1300 AD. That’s late on the time line of Atlantis, but there could have been hold outs. People who didn’t want to leave, people who were happy here where they were.

Now, all I have to do is dig this a little deeper and see what I can find here. Nick always said that this tribe was way ahead of their peers. I wonder just how far ahead they really were. I just wonder. I wish Jack were here.


	10. Looking For Dr. Goodbar

Well, here I am eight days out of Washington DC and right out in the middle of nowhere. A hot, dry, dusty nowhere. I’m slightly east of Usta-Be-Somewhere and a whole lot west of Not-In-A-Whilewhere. Actually, it’s pretty close to the natural habitat of one Doctor Daniel Jackson.

I’ve been following the leads I’ve been getting from gas stations and hotels. I even stayed at a little Mom and Pop hotel where he’d spent the night several evenings ago. They described a nice man with glasses who was asking about ruins and ancient Indians. That’s my boy all right.

My last real clue was at a gas station. An old Mexican gent told me that he gave directions to a Profesor to a rancho on the river. There was an old village there that no white man had ever lived in. And there was a little hill in the back with Indian sign written on it. My ears perked up and now I know I’m close.

Driving down a dusty pot-holey caliche road I find a little shack nestled back against a sandstone cliff. I get out of the jeep and stretch my abused back and legs. Then I spot a little girl playing in the sandy front yard of their house. She smiles and flashes her dark eyes at me.

“Hola.” I call out in greeting. “Donde esta tu Mama?”

The little one, she looks about four, points to the house. I walk up and knock on the unpainted screen door. It takes a few seconds but finally the Senora de la Casa comes to the door.

“Hola, Senora,” She looks all of about 20 and is holding a little boy baby on one hip.

“Hola, Senor.” She doesn’t look scared of me exactly, just cautious.

“Donde esta usted Esposo?”

“My husband is at the barn. Can I help you?”

Great! What a relief. I was about to run out of my John Wayne Spanish. “I’m looking for a friend of mine…Daniel Jackson. I think he’s around here somewhere.”

She smiles brightly. “Oh, yes, El Profesor.” The old Jackson charm has obviously done it again. I just hope her husband isn’t the jealous type. “He is down by the river at the old place. Juan can tell you where.” She says something to the little girl and she runs to the barn yelling for her Daddy. “El Profesor is very nice to the children. One day Juan took her to see el Profesor. He let Maria come and play with him and his things. She was very happy.” Mamacita laughed. “He says she can be his helper whenever she wants.”

I smile and nod. “Yes, Danny is like that. He always likes to teach.”

Papacito comes from the old barn looking dirty and sweaty. He's a good looking young man with black hair and laughing eyes. He's not worried about the dusty old guy by the river. He wipes his hand on his pants and offers it to me. “Buenos Dias, Senor. Can I help you?”

“Yes, my name is Jack O’Neill and I’m looking for a friend of mine, Daniel Jackson. I heard he might be here working at an old village. I got worried about him and thought I’d check in on him.”

“Si, Profesor Daniel. He is here.” Juan smiles and nods. “It is good someone worries. El Profesor doesn’t take good care. I worry for him from the snakes, the coyotes and the Chupacabra.”

“Yes, sometimes he gets too caught up in his work and doesn’t watch his back. That’s why I came looking for him.” We all smile and nod. “And I miss him too. He's my good amigo.”

“Si, Senor. I’m glad you came.” Juan says. “He is down by the old ruins at the river. There are many old broken things and pictures on the cliffs. He is too excited, I think, to watch for danger.”

“Can you show me where he is?” I ask. “I’d like to find him before dark.”

“Si, Juan can.” The lady of the house answers quietly. “But it is suppertime. You must eat with us before you go.” The couple exchanges a loving glance. “I can make some more tortillas and we have plenty of frijoles and some cabrito.”

“That is a good idea, Rosa.” He husband agrees jovially then glances at me. “I have some cold cervesa in the box. Then we can go to the river.”

A cold beer sounds really good to me too. I follow Juan around the house to wash up.


	11. A Surprise

It had been another wonderful day at my little dig. I came back to my camp in time for lunch and spent the hottest part of the day working on the artifacts in the shade of my work tent. They’re wonderful. Not only are the pot shards in good condition, but they are large pieces that I can easily reconstruct. I’m sure I have several pots and bowls that just need reassembling. There are also indicators of an underground chamber. It could be a cave, a tomb, or even a kiva for religious ceremonies.

It was beginning to cool down again so I packed my gear and got ready to head out. But before I left the camp I took my food scraps and went to the trash bag tree. I’d begun hanging it from the highest branch of an old Mesquite tree. The first night I’d done it, the creature had done a little dance in the sand under the bag. Then the next night there had been prints all around the trunk of the tree. I still haven’t figured out what was doing it; it was a small animal by the size of its dainty little feet. But an opossum or a raccoon would have merely climbed the tree. Maybe it WAS a Chupacabra like Juan had said.

I finished securing the scraps and trash then I put my tool kit on my shoulder and hiked back up the trail I’d created the past week going back and forth to my dig.

When I got to the pit I’d started, I stopped in amazement. There right next to the bush I’d sat under just a few hours ago laid a dead rattlesnake. I had probably been working within five feet of it all morning but now it lay splayed out across the soft dirt like a limp hose. Something had killed it by tearing through its neck.

I looked around my immediate area and all I can find is a lot of marks caused by the snake’s struggles and some of those tiny little footprints again. Now I am confused. Certainly none of the usual suspects would have come out of their own burrows in the middle of the day to kill a poisonous snake and leave it there.

I take my shovel and move the body away from my work area, then cut the head off and bury it. Its poison would be dangerous for several days. I leave the rest of the carcass in plain sight. It is after all meat and I may have just frightened my unknowing benefactor into running away and leaving its meal for the day behind. I certainly didn’t want to deny it, whatever it is, a good dinner.

Taking my shovel in hand I start back to my digging. Tomorrow I’ll bring out the stakes and string and mark this site off properly. I may really have something here. My little dig is turning out to be exciting.  
Several hours later I realize that it’s getting too dark to properly see what I’m doing. I don’t want to run into the mate of the deceased rattler, much less any babies they may have.

I load my tools and new finds into my knapsack and head down the trail to my campsite. I need to start the fire and get the lanterns lit. I don’t want to be the unwary victim of my unknown champion or to keep him away from his hard earned meal of snake meat.


	12. 12. Where oh where is Waldo Jackson?

Juan invites me into the little house. Inside you can tell Rosa is quite the housewife. The place is as clean as any palaces I’ve been in and a delicious aroma greets us men folk. Juan indicates a place by him at the table and the lady of the house begins to serve the meal and boy, she really outdid herself. The meal was magnificent from the roast Cabrito right down to the homemade tortillas. I made a pig of myself. After I finished, I realized that had eaten a lot of their food. Certainly more than I should have. I knew that if I offered them money for their hospitality I would insult my host but I really wanted to repay them somehow. Then I remembered something an old survival instructor had told me. I looked around and sure enough there it was.

I rubbed my stomach and smiled at the family. “Juan, do you have a penny?”

Juan looked confused but he nodded, got up, and went to the fireplace. There was a small dried gourd there. He reached inside and brought back the requested coin and handed it to me. I shifted my weight forward and unsnapped my knife sheath. Nodding my thanks, I pulled out the folding K-Bar knife that I always carry when I’m in my civilian clothes. It’s a good knife and opens up to about 7 inches. Juan could do a lot with a knife like this. I hand it to him, butt first. His eyes widen and he smiles broadly.

“Muchas Gracias, Senor. This is a good knife.”

“For a good friend. I hope you will have use for it.” Then I turned to little Rosita and hand her the penny. She giggles and takes the coin from me. I thank the Senora for the excellent meal and then say I must be going so I can get to El Profesor’s camp by dark.

My host escorts me to the Jeep and directs me to the back of the house. There, just past the goat pens, he points out a dirt path that is just barely wide enough for my vehicle.

Twenty pulse pounding minutes later over under and through chaparral, prickly pear and cholla, Juan’s directions get me to Daniel’s campsite. It’s quite a trip even in the Jeep. I really don’t want to pay for a new fender on this baby.

Finally, I reach the river and find the camp. There’s no one home, but I’m sure it’s Daniels. It’s got all his markings. Two tents are set up, one for him and one for his precious rocks. The campfire is the correct distance from the nylon tents and the river is just close enough. He even has his trash tree set up properly though I didn’t think there were any bears this far south.

I park the Jeep next to the Land Rover, get out and stretch. Then I unload my two coolers and my bags into the living tent. It will be close quarters but no more so than on missions so I’m not worried about any objections…that is unless he objects to my presence here totally.

I go over to the fire ring and get the camp fire going. Sorting around in my coolers I pull out some frozen stew that I’d brought and some store bought tortillas. They won’t stand up to Mrs. Juan’s but Daniel is easy to please food wise, especially in the great outdoors.

I set up my camp chair and the other one I found in the tents. The fire’s crackling, the stew is bubbling and the beer is cold. All I need now is Daniel.


	13. Reunion

I’d finished late by the light of my lantern. The harvest moon is full though, and walking back was easy. It’s so peaceful here. Only the sound of the wind in the trees follows me back to my camp. My boots made scuffing noises as I followed the familiar sandy track back towards my campsite.

As I come over a little rise I can see light coming from my campsite. Someone is there and has lit the campfire. I don’t know who it could be. No one knows where I am. I reach around to my back and pull my Beretta from my pack’s outer pocket. Not everyone here is friendly as my host, Juan.

I creep down the path staying close to the brush. I hesitate a moment before revealing myself in the clearing of my camp.

Then a familiar voice speaks to me. “Daniel, you might as well come out. The stew is hot and the tortillas are burning.”

“Jack!” I came out of my bushes and head into the camp at a fast walk. “Jack, what are you doing here?”

He’s sitting in one of my camp chairs in front of the fire. He actually has a marshmallow on the end of a stick and is holding it over the flames.

He looks at me with that grin of his. “I’m on vacation. I flew into Colorado for a visit and you were gone. So I followed you.” As I enter the circle of light he stands up and gives me a bear hug.

“You followed me? How?”

He gives me a shake then turns me loose. “Special Ops, remember. Trained in search and rescue, even if my quarry doesn’t want to be found.” He laughs and turns back to the fire. “Hurry and wash up, the tortillas are burning and the beer is getting warm.”

After dinner we talked; I excitedly telling him about my discovery and Jack poured forth a list of woes from his job in Washington DC. Then we proceeded to talk about the unusual happenings that were going on in and around the camp.

“Yeah, Juan told me about your Chupacabra. He’s kinda worried about you.”

“Well, I think it’s more like a coyote or a raccoon. Chupacabras are, after all, myths.”

“So says the man who proved that the pyramids were way older than they were thought to be and that they were built by aliens.”

“Hey,” I threw a marshmallow at him in distain. “I didn’t say aliens built them.”

Jack caught it out of the air. “No, you didn’t say it…but you did prove it.”

Well, he's got me there.

“Besides,” he looked around the area taking in the old ruins and marks of habitation. “In this place, you could have the ghost of Pancho Villa sneaking around. After all there are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”

“O-kay, who are you and what have you done with my Jack O’Neill?” He eyes me with mock suspicion.

“Hum.” Jack picked up an empty Guinness bottle and looked down into the neck. “I think he’s crawled down in this bottle.” He reached over and clapped me on the shoulder. “Time for all good Generals to be in bed, and I should get there too. I put my sleeping bag in your tent.”

“Sounds good to me.” And we went into the tent and slept the sleep of the tired and comfortable.


	14. A Puzzlement

I wake up in the morning to sun easing its way into the nylon tent I am presently sharing with my best bud. I can hear Daniel as he breathes through his teeth and slightly stopped up nose. Amazing how much I miss this. I look around, checking out where my stuff is. I don’t want to wake him up. Heck, it’s really his vacation. I’m the uninvited guest.

I ease out of the sleeping bag and pull on yesterday’s jeans. Then I crawl quietly out of our shared shelter. I gotta tell you, it’s beautiful here. It’s October and the temperature is just perfect, a hair above seventy, a slight breeze and the warm autumn sun smiling down goldenly to reflect off the river.

The fire is completely out so I head over to the pile of wood that Daniel has collected. Then I notice that there is a little trail of trash coming down from his bear bag and scattered along the ground to where it disappears into the underbrush. I go over and check it out. There is a corner ripped off of the heavy duty trash bag, just enough for some bits of paper and a trail of grease to escape. Now this bag is about five feet off of the ground. It would take some work for a normal critter to jump this high. Oh, a real bear wouldn’t have any trouble, or even a coyote but we would have heard the ruckus in the night. No, it had to have been something smaller but if it was much smaller, it couldn’t have reached the bag. A fox or possum sure couldn’t have done it, and a coon would have come down from the limb.

“Ah, I see my Chupacabra has been back.”

Daniel is standing outside the tent barefoot and in his boxers watching me as I surveyed the area.

“So it seems.” I can trace the path but I can’t make any paw prints out in the loose sand. The trash it had pulled away had effectively scratched through them. “It’s not very big.”

“No, it’s not. If it had been big, say coyote sized, I probably wouldn’t have stayed here, but it appears to be relatively tiny as monsters go.” He stepped on over to the woodpile and took several pieces back to the fire circle.

“Well, you know those Gremlin thingies were still dangerous.” I untied the trash bag and hoisted it up another foot.

“Yeah, but I don’t have any food processors with me so I think I’m safe.”

“So, you’ve never seen it?”

He grinned up at me. “I’ve seen things moving in the shadows at night though never in daylight but….”

“But?” I can tell he’s thinking about something. He’s got that look.

“Well, yesterday at my dig site when I got back from lunch, there was the body of a rattlesnake lying just off of the trail I follow. It hadn’t been there in the morning.”

Oy and he says nobody looked after him before he met me. How did he survive? “Daniel, the snake was there already, it just wasn’t dead yet. What do you think killed it?”

“Well, it appeared to have a broken neck. It was torn up behind the head.”

“It was just laying on the trail waiting for you to find it?” He grinned at me.

“No, it looked like I had interrupted its murder, like something had killed it and then ran away from me.”

“So, not a Chupacabra, just a scared coyote.”

He nodded “Probably so.” He scrunched his eyebrows. “But a coyote wouldn’t have left it there. I’ll have to notice if it’s still there today.”

While we’d been talking he’d gotten the fire started and the coffee pot and skillet on. He makes me so proud.


	15. A Surprise

I can’t believe that Jack is here.

I can’t believe that he came looking for me.

I thought for sure that he was too busy in Washington DC to worry about where I am and what I’m doing.

It feels good.

We had a leisurely breakfast and a quiet talk. He’s sitting there with a cup of coffee in his hand watching me. “So what are we doing today?” He’s asking.

“Well, I had planned to go back to the dig and see if I can uncover anymore of that writing.”

“So you think its Ancient?”

“It looks that way but I need to find some more to confirm it.”

“So, how far?” He looked up at me from his comfortable seat by the fire.

“About a mile up into the scrub brush on that sandstone outcropping.”

Jack squinted up at the indicated direction. “What ya gonna do up there? I mean, you’re gonna dig in the dirt and find some more writing on the cliff face right?”

“Right.”

He unfolded his long legs and stood up stretching. “Well, since you don’t really need me why don’t I just stay here and catch us some dinner from the river.” Jack looked longingly at the water.

I had to laugh. “I don’t know Jack. There are actually fish in that river.”

“Hey and I can actually catch fish. Special Ops trained here, live off the land and all that.”

“Sure, go ahead, it’s your vacation too.” I grin as I pick up my bag. “I’m fine. I have been alone here for almost a week.”

“Well, you’re not alone now Daniel.” He calls out as I head out for my dig. “I’ve got your back.”

I know, and I like it...a lot.


	16. Relaxing.

I find a fishing rod already set up for small fish. I locate the container of worms and head down to the river. I can have dinner for us if I’m lucky.

I settle myself down on a rocky outcropping and cast my bait out at the point. It is a beautiful place. The river is a wonderful blue and clear quite a ways down. There are mesquite trees and Live Oaks for shade and there’s a Mockingbird singing.

I watch the flotsam and jetsam go by. This river is long and ancient. Lots of people, animals, and maybe aliens if Daniel’s right, have lived and died along its banks. Even I can see the footprint of the old village that was here. There are lots of little houses and one big one, probably the religious center or meeting house, scattered around this little canyon. Daniel has set his tents up in the big middle of everything far away from the scrub brush that surrounds this place. He even has his bear bag up away from the ground.

This brings me to my next subject. What exactly is this mysterious animal that is apparently haunting the area? Daniel knows all of the local wildlife and he’s not able to identify it. Juan surely knows what’s what and who’s who here and he can’t say what it is either. Well, he’s calling in a Chupacabra, but I’m not quite ready to admit to a goat sucking monster quite yet.

Danny says its small, like a raccoon, and he thinks its white but he’s only seen glimpses of it in the brush after dark. He doesn’t appear concerned as it’s too small to be much of a threat to a pistol packing archaeologist. It is a mystery though, and I’m one of those kinds of guys who don’t like mysteries especially if I have to sleep next to it.

Oops, there’s a bite and I’ve got a fish on. It’s a nice one and I pull it up to shore. It’s some kind of perch but it’s big. A couple of more of these and I’ll have dinner.

Daniel said something had killed a big rattlesnake on the trail when he was coming back to the camp for dinner last night. Why would anything take that chance? If they wanted to eat it, they would have taken it with them. I don’t know. Was it protecting Daniel? Why? No wild animal in its right mind would protect a human being. Was it a pet coon or maybe a coyote that had gone wild again? But they wouldn’t be white. Maybe an albino? I don’t know

I settle back down on my rock, bait my hook again and put it into the water. Hey! Another bite and this isn't a perch! I set the hook and get to my feet. There it is, a big crappie! This is fun! I put this fish on the stringer with the perch.

I cast out again, off to the lee side of the little rocky point and suddenly the water boils. I almost run into the river. IT'S A BASS! A big old black bass, must go three pounds. This is going to be interesting with this light tackle.

About five minutes later of a good fight I've got him safe on the shore. I let out a whoop! What a beauty! Dinner is all but fried.

I'm really sweaty and my adrenalin is pumping. This is the most fun I've had in a year at least. I bait my hook again and check my line for frays. I cast out again into the fertile waters of the Rio Grand. I've got a honey hole!


	17. The Fight!

I had spent a long hot successful day at my dig. Just knowing that Jack had come to find me has added a whole new lightness to my tasks. He will be back at the camp, probably with a pan full of fish and a big grin on his face. He will complain about the heat, boast of his fishing prowess and pick on me about my 'rocks'. It would be old, familiar and fun.

As I carefully pick my way down the deer trail that I use as a foot path, I suddenly freeze in my tracks. The warning buzz of a rattlesnake was coming from under a prickly pear right next to my foot. I tense, waiting for the blow.

Then, from the other direction I heard a scratching noise and saw a small white form dart under the cactus. Then from out of the concealing brush the two combatants exploded.

It was a large snake, almost as long as the other had been, but thicker. The rattlesnake rolled disoriented onto the path then managed to coil and raise its large triangular head to stare directly at me as if I were the cause of its distress.

Then, following its prey, the attacker came into view. A small white tornado leaped directly beside the reptile and grabbed it several inches behind the head. The snake couldn't reach the attacker but it was larger and stronger then its enemy. It thrashed again and my protector lost its grip to fly a foot or so away. Then, as it made another jump at the snake, the snake finally made contact, striking the small creature on the head.

I finally got my head out of my ass and my gun out of my pack. When the attacker yelped and rolled away, I hit the rattlesnake with three shots. It rolled up onto itself and then crawled off. I pushed some brush litter aside and saw my hero at last. It was a little dog was lying, stunned, up and under a thorny bush.

I knelt down and looked closely at my savior. It had been bitten on the top of the head, on its ear. Both fangs had made contact. It was probably dying.

I scooped the little dog up in my arms and headed down the trail to my camp as fast as I could through the thorny brush. This little thing had risked, and maybe given, its life to save mine. I don’t know why it did it, but I owed it big time.

I could only jog, trying to keep it relatively comfortable. The little thing came to about half to camp and looked up at me with frightened brown eyes. She struggled briefly, but calmed when I spoke to her, lying limply in my arms as I carried her.

As I got to the camp, I could see Jack was cleaning some fish he had caught. I yelled at him to get his attention. “Jack! Jack! Come here!” He was the dog lover; he’d know what to do. Jack always knew what to do.


	18. Emergency.

I was filleting my catch and deciding whether to fry or grill them when I hear Daniel yelling. I recognized his tone immediately. Something was wrong and he was scared.

Now, it takes a lot to scare that man so I immediately put my knife down and ran to meet him as he raced into the camp.

He was carrying something in his arms. As we met at the perimeter I could see it was a little fuzzy white dog. It, she, was bleeding from a wound on its head and her blood was all over her face and Daniel’s arms.

“What happened?” We moved into the camp and he put her down on his work table scattering his pottery pieces to the wind. He cradled the little girl dog in his arms.

“I was coming back from my dig when I heard a rattlesnake. Just as I saw it, this dog came out of nowhere and attacked it and kept it from biting me. It got bit instead.” He looked at me reminding me sharply of Charlie when he found some injured creature. “Can we do anything for it?”

I reached down and took the little head in my hands. The bite was bad; both fangs had got her, right around the back of the head and neck.

“I don’t know. How far away from a town are we? She needs a vet.” I ran my hands over the tiny body. There were no other marks on her.

“The closest town is about 10 miles from Juan’s place. I don’t know if there’s a vet there or not.”

I grabbed a plastic bag from the pile of supplies and put some ice from the cooler in it, then wrapped it in a towel. “Come on, let’s get there. Hold this on the wound to slow down circulation. I can’t put a tourniquet on her head.”

We grab wallets, keys and towels for our patient and hit the Jeep. I put it in four wheel drive and gun it down the trail.

When we get to Juan’s place, I stop and jump out of the vehicle. Rosa has heard us and comes running to the door. “Que pasa, Senor? Es Profesor Daniel hurt?”

“No, no. No el Professor. Un Perro es mordedura de serpiente. Donde es un veterinario? In la ciudad?”

“Yo no se, senor.” She looked around for her husband. “Juan, Juan, ven aqui!”

Juan comes around the corner, hearing the noise. “Senor Jack?” What’s wrong?”

“We found a little dog. She’s been bit by a snake. Where’s the nearest Vet?”

“There is one in the town about ten miles away.” He hurried over to the jeep. Daniel opened the door and Juan looked at the dog in his lap. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and peeled it open. He then spit on the tobacco and rolled it around making a wad. He put it on both fang marks. Daniel covered it up with the cold towel again.

Daniel, surprisingly, smiled at him. “Muchas gracias.”

The farmer smiled back. “Buenos suerte. Vaya con Dios.”

I climbed back into the driver’s seat, put the jeep back into 2 wheel drive and hit the road. “Think that tobacco will help?”

Daniel looked at me. “It’s a folk medicine that’s been in use since the Mayans. It can’t hurt.”

“Well, there is a vet in town, so hold on.” I gun the engine and we hit the road.


	19. Speed Racer

Jack is driving like a madman at about a hundred miles an hour. Luckily the road is good and also empty. We slow down as we enter the city limits of a sleepy little farming community. Still no sign of a Vet’s office, Jack pulls into the gas station.

He jumps out of the jeep, and runs into the building. In a moment he’s back. “Other side of town.” He says tersely as he gets back on the road.

Sure enough we see the Vet’s sign at what looks like a ranch style house. We get out of the jeep and run inside, me still carrying the dog. Jack goes up to the desk and bangs on the bell. An older Hispanic lady comes out from an office.

“We’ve got a snake bit dog here. She needs immediate attention.” Jack demands in his best General voice.

I look around the waiting room. There’s an old man there with a hound and a teenager with a cat. Neither of the animals is bleeding so I hope we get priority.

“Doctor Lopez is with a patient but I’ll tell her.” The lady comes out from behind the desk and leads us to a treatment room. “Wait in here. It’ll just be a minute.”

I put the little dog down on the chrome table. She can't stand and she's panting heavily. She looks up at me obviously scared to death. I stroke her back and neck and try to keep her calm. Jack looks down at her and smiles.

“I see she’s still with us.” He reaches over to rub her back leg.

“She’s shaking.” I comment inanely.

“She’s in shock and pain.” He replies in a calm voice. “But she seems to be a real trooper.”

Finally, a Hispanic lady Veterinarian comes into the room wearing scrubs with cartoon animals printed on it. She looks to be in her thirties and kind of reminds me of Janet with her no nonsense manner. She immediately gets to work examining the dog's condition. “How long ago?”

“Thirty minutes or so.” Jack answers. “We got her here as quick as we could.”

“That’s good.” She removes the wet cold towel I’m holding on her head. “What’s this on it?”

“Tobacco.” I answer. She only nods. “Juan thought it would help.” I add inanely.

“Well, the old ones think so, and it doesn’t seem to hurt anything. I’ve seen it before.” She peers at the wounds. “How old is she?”

“I don’t know.” I answer honestly. “I found her, well, she found me. She attacked the snake that was about to bite me. I figure I owe her.”

The woman looks up at me quizzically. “So she's not your dog?"

I shake my head. "She's been around my camp."

Dr Lopez looks from me to Jack for something, confirmation or permission. "I have the anti-venom, but it’s expensive. Are you sure you want to spend this much on a stray dog?”

I nodded. “I don’t care about the cost.”

Jack pulls out his wallet and flashes a Platinum Master Card. “It doesn’t matter, Doc. Just do what needs to be done. I’ve got it covered.”

She nods, calls her assistant into the room and she starts the IV procedure. We take the hint and go back out to the waiting room.


	20. Waiting Room Blues

Daniel and I go out and sit down in the sparely furnished waiting room. The old man and the little girl ask us to tell the Doc that they know she’ll be a while and they’ll be back tomorrow. I apologized for taking over their Vet’s time and attention.

The old man just shrugged and said they were just there to get rabies shots and an injured animal always took precedence. I like that about this place. People have their priorities straight.

Daniel looks nervously over at the closed door. I clap him on the shoulder. “She’ll be fine. This Vet really seems to know her stuff.”

“I hope so. It all happened so fast and now here we are, spending a lot of money on a little stray dog.” He looked at me. “I guess you own a dog now.”

I have to chuckle. “We, Daniel, we have a dog; a dog that probably saved your life. And I think we figured out what your Chupacabra is.”

“But she’s a dog, and a little dog at that.” He looks at me curiously. “How could she be doing all the things that are happening?”

“Well, she may be a dog, but from her wirehaired coat I’d say she’s a terrier. My Granddad had one when I was a kid, and that dog could do everything but speak English.”

“But she would have had to jump over four feet to get my bear bag; and be able to climb trees.”

“They can do it. I saw Lucky in action and he was definitely able to do what ever it took get what he wanted.” I looked at him. “You said she killed the snake.”

“Well, I never actually saw her kill the first snake, and when she attacked the second one she got bit and I shot it.”

“So, you don’t think she’s the Chupacabra?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed and leaned back tiredly in the chair. “I just don’t know. You’re the dog expert.”

“Yep, and dogs, especially these kind of dogs, are a lot smarter than people know.”

The door squeaked open and the vet, Dr Lopez, stepped out into the room. She looked satisfied. ”Well, gentlemen, your dog is resting quietly and she should be fine. You got her here quickly and the anti-venom usually has very good results. She’ll be sick for a while, but I think she’ll make a reasonably good recovery.”

“A reasonable recovery?” I asked with a bit of concern. “Not full?”

“She may lose some hearing in the affected ear, and it will leave scar tissue there, but it won’t cause her any problems.” She said reassuringly. “And I don’t think the poison will hurt her puppies either. You got her here before the damage had spread.”

“Puppies?” Daniel gaped in confusion. “She has puppies?”

“Feels like three.” The nice lady smiled at Daniel. "She appears to be due in a week or two. They should be fine."

This time I do laugh at my friend’s confused expression. “Congratulations Daniel, you’re about to be a father.”


	21. Tent Talk

We walk out into the golden sunset of the small town from the dark confines of the vet’s office. We get into the car and head back to the dig. We have a lot of cleaning up to do at the camp since we had left a dead run with my small rescuer. Jack climbed into the driver's seat and started the jeep's engine and turned onto the paved road and back towards the campsite.

We rode together is silence for several miles when he looks over at me. “Well, Daniel, looks like you've got yourself a dog.”

“Yeah, it seems that way.” I say still not quite believing what has happened. I laugh nervously, “I don't know anything about dogs. I've only had fish.”

Jack chuckled with me. “Well, they're easier than kids, but harder than cats and fish. They are the only love money can buy. Dogs are good people.”

I looked over at him. “Why don't you take her home?”

“Daniel, she didn't save my life.” He replied looking at me searchingly.

“But you've paid for all her medical bills. I mean you technically own it, er, her.”

“Daniel...”

“Or maybe I can give her to Juan.”

“Nope,” He shakes his head knowingly. “That would be a bad idea. She looks like she’s been on her own for a while. She probably is La Chupacabra and a chicken killer to boot. A farmer can't have a livestock killer on the property.” He seemed to know what he was talking about. “Not gonna work. Now, he might take a puppy that he can raise up right. These terriers are normally great ratters.”

“But...”

“But what we have here is a feral dog, she's had to live on her own and kill for food. It wouldn't end well for her at the rancharia.”

“Jack, I can't keep a pet.” I protest weakly. “You know how my schedule is. I never know if I'll be gone a week or three months...”

“Or a year, yeah I know.” He glances at me fondly. “Don't worry so much. She's a cute little thing. She’ll grow on you. You said you'd been lonely.”

We pulled into the campsite and got out looking around. There were his fish lying on the ground, the fire had gone out and it was in general disarray. “Hum, looks as messy as the rest of your life, Danny-boy.” He cracked.

“Not funny, Jack.” I grump back. “And I still have to go get my equipment from the trail.”

“I'll go with you and bring the lantern. No sense taking any chances with there being any more snakes out there. I hate snakes.”

I had to smile. “I know!”


	22. Decisions

Several hours later, after Daniel and I had our long delayed fish dinner and we had hit the sack I made up my mind. He was right; he didn’t have the set up for the dog. But I wanted him to make this decision because I didn’t want to take her away from him.

I rolled over and looked at Daniel who was staring up at the tent ceiling like his life story was written there. “I don't know what to do about the dog.” He worried out loud.

I shook my head at him. “You think too much. She's a dog, not a baby. Look if you really don't want her, I'll take her home with me.” I offered. “You’re right about your being gone all the time. And since she's hurt and pregnant she'll need extra care for a while. Can't have you running off to another planet when little Momma starts to deliver” I grinned evilly. “Dad, or would that be Grandpa?”

He sighed in relief then looked at me with mock indignation. “Jack, I barely know the girl.”

“So says the man who got married on the first date.” I teased. “I dare say she knows you a lot better than you think. After all she's been spying on you since you got here and stealing your food to boot, Dad.”

“Dad?”

“Since I'm taking your daughter home with me and she's pregnant with your grand puppies, you’re my father in law, right?”

“I don't believe you, I wouldn't let you date my sister much less marry my daughter.” He bitched to the ceiling. “You just said it yourself, she’s a dog.”

“Ach ach, she’s our dog, co-owners so to speak, and by the way she needs a name.” I replied.

“What?” He looked surprised at the concept.

“You know a name; we can’t call her The Dog for the rest of her life.”

“Your dog…you name her.”

I rolled back into my sleeping bag and looked up at the much examined ceiling with a mock frown. “Hum, have to think on that.”


	23. What's In A Name?

The next morning rolled in with the mist from the river. I hadn’t slept well the night before. My dreams had been about snakes with glowing eyes biting me. Jack was still snoring as I crawled out of my sleeping bag.

I went out and rekindled the fire and started coffee. Walking down to the riverbank, squatted down and splashed water on my face. I thought of the little dog who had risked her life and that of her unborn pups to save me. Another debt to be paid.

“Penny for your thoughts, Danny boy?” Jack had come up behind me and was watching me from his six foot two height.

“Just thinking of the dog.”

“Ah, little Mama.” He crouched down and rubbed my bare shoulder with his warm hand. “The vet said she’d be fine and most likely the puppies too.”

“Why, Jack. What makes a creature like a dog jump in front of a snake for someone she doesn’t even know?”

“Well, first of all a dog is not a stupid animal. She can think, remember and sense things that would surprise you.” He pats me gently as if I were a special pet myself. “Now, add to that she is a terrier. Terriers were bred to be protectors and varmint killers.” He smiles at me. “Maybe she figured she owed you for your food, or maybe she just wanted to kill that snake to protect her unborn pups. You can never tell.” Jack eyed me for a moment then stood up and extended his hand to me. “Or maybe she likes you. It doesn’t really matter. What’s done is done and can’t be undone.”

I grasp his hand and hoist myself up on his strength. “Well, I guess we should go into town and check on her.”

He shook his head. “I have Dr Lopez‘s phone number. We can call later on. It’s only seven o’clock; the office isn’t even open yet. Besides I’m hungry. Let’s make some breakfast to go with that coffee.”


	24. Digging

I swear, Daniel can drop a shovel and find artifacts and I mean real ones. After cleaning up the mess in camp we head up for his dig site. I wasn’t about to let him go alone after yesterday. I wanted to find the snake’s body to be sure it was dead after all. Then I was gonna wait for his cousins to show up.

I had called on the dog. She was doing fine and lots of my money was being well spent in keeping her comfortable and happy. That suited me just fine. I had been thinking about getting a dog for a while. She’d be good company and I owed her for her protecting my friend. Her life was going to change drastically, from a starving stray sleeping under a cactus to a pampered pooch in a penthouse apartment.

We finally get to his dig and he automatically goes into work mode. He’s got the place all divided up into sections and I can tell where he’s been finding the goods. He motions me over next to the cliff face. If I squint my eyes I can see the pictures drawn on the rocks above where he’s been working. I look where he’s pointing. Yep, there’s something there alright.

“See, look at this, Jack.” He says calmly. “I believe that this area here could be the entrance to a chamber of some kind.” He scrapes some more loose sand away from the rock. “This looks like it could be a lintel over a door way.” He looks over his shoulder and grins like a kid. “We could be standing over an antechamber to a temple or even the entrance to a tomb.”

Ah, my archaeologist at work. Ya gotta love it. “So are you going to open it?”

Daniel shook his head. “No, I don’t have time to do it properly. My vacation is almost over. I have to get back to the SGC next week.”

“Awe, that’s too bad.” I really do mean that. “You’re so close to seeing what’s in there.”

“Well, if I rush it I could damage something inside.” he sighs, “I’ll need to close down my dig before I leave. It needs to be covered up correctly so to protect it while I’m gone. The camp will need to be closed, I have to drive back to Colorado…and of course, there is the dog.”

“The dog is fine. Doc says she wants to keep her another day or two for observation, and then we can pick her up and bring her back here to rest and recuperate. She will probably prefer the quiet over the civilization of the clinic.”

Daniel looks at me with concern. “Do you think she’ll try and run away?”

“Nah, we’ll keep her in a crate and her on a leash. She’s still going to be sick and probably have a major headache for a long while.” I assure him. “I don’t think she’ll want to go anywhere too far from food, and shelter. She may be feral now, but I’m betting she was somebody’s dog once upon a time.”

“How do you think she got here?”

“These terriers are sometimes pretty hard to cope with. They’re active, smart and can get into a lot of trouble without really trying, kind of like some people I could name. Some owners just don’t want the bother and will take them out and dump them, especially if she got pregnant on them.”

“You’re kidding!”

“I only wish I were, but it does happen.” I shake my head hating the bastards who could and would do such a thing. “That’s how we got Lucky.”

His blue eyes darken in anger at the unknown ex-owner.

“But she’s got us now.” I add, “She’ll be fine. I’ve even thought of a name.”

“A name?”

“Fiona.” I announce with a grin.

“Fiona?

Like in Shrek.”

“Shrek?”

“Yes, Fiona was the princess that Shrek rescued and then married.”

“What?”

“The movie, Shrek. Haven’t you seen it?”

Daniel looks confused. “No.”

“And” I continue in a bad Irish brogue. “Fiona is an Irish girl’s name that means white. She’s white. I thought it fit.”

“Well, now that you explain it, it does fit quite well.” He chuckled. “I guess I’ll have to rent the movie and have Cam and Vala over.”

“So, uh, you and Vala got a thing going do you?”

“No.”

That was a bit too quick for politeness. “No?”

“No,” Daniel replied firmly but I’ll reserve my judgment. Vala is everything that attracts him. Strong, hard-headed, intelligent, dark and beautiful.


	25. Thinking

So, my little savioress has a name. I like it. It fits. I’m still worried about her though. She’s been through quite an ordeal. As I sift through the sandy loam my mind keeps running over the battle. I really didn’t see much of the action, but her fighting celtic ancestors would be proud.

I’m glad Jack is going to keep her, and not just to get me off the hook. I can tell he’s lonely. I know the look. We had lived in each other’s hip pockets for eight years. We had laughed, played, worked, bled and died together. Now, my friend will at least have a companion, and one who will undoubtedly keep him very busy.

As I dig, I hear the cell phone ring. Jack appears over me as I crouch in the ditch I’ve dug for myself. “We need to go.” He says. “We’ve had a new development.”

I look up and see the same look that I had seen on his face too many times to count. One of Jack’s kids needs him. Human, alien or dog, once you are his he is responsible and he will always come for you.

I pick up my tools quickly and we head down the hill to the Jeep. I drop them off at the camp and we head for the car. As we get settled in the front seat he says tersely. “She had a seizure. The Doc is worried. She said we may have to make a decision.” The vehicle is silent all the way into town.


	26. Decisions

As we walk into the clinic, Dr Lopez is standing at the counter with her receptionist. “Oh, good. I’m glad you’re here.” We exchange glances, this can’t be good. “We’ve had a little complication.”

“What’s happened?”

“Well, your little girl had a seizure and now she’s in labor.”

“Wait, wait a minute. How far along is she?” I ask. Heck, we had been surprised she was pregnant.

“I’d say six weeks, about two weeks short of full term.” Vet lady answered. “But we have no way of telling. She wasn’t big as I’d expect, but then she was not well fed either so she could only be one week shy.”

Daniel looked horrified. “She was raiding my camp. I was trying to keep food away from her. I thought she was a raccoon.”

The nice doctor nodded. “I’m sure it was alright. She‘s a little ribby but not starving. I’m sure the problem is the snake bite and the anti-venom. The question is, do you want me to try and save the puppies?”

I nod yes; I didn’t see a problem with puppies. They would help her settle quicker and the babies would be company for each other. “What are the chances, doc?”

“Well, it depends on the puppies of course. If you have a runt, it probably won’t make it. But if a puppy is strong it can survive.” She looked up at us, “It actually depends on the post natal care they will receive.”

“How long will she have to stay here in the hospital?”

“Since we close at night it would actually be better if you took them with you. That way you could check on them, to be sure any surviving puppy is kept warm and is eating.”

“Us?” Daniel squeaked. For someone who’s delivered I don’t know how many babies, he’s awful nervous about the afterwards part.

“The good news is, Mamma is several years old and has probably had a litter or two already.” She smiled. “She’ll know what to do.”

“So, what are we talking here?” I ask the question. “What are our options?”

“I can do a c-section, but that would put her at a higher risk. If I let her try to deliver normally it’s a higher chance the puppies will die.” The doc shrugged. “I would recommend allowing her to do it on her own. The puppies are probably mixed breed anyway.”

I nod, “Let nature take its course then. I don’t want to risk her.” I don’t care what breed the puppies are, but I do care more about Mamma.

The lady doc nodded. “She is in labor, so it shouldn’t be long. Do you want to sit with her?”

With our agreement, she leads the way back to the kennel area and leaves us with our lady friend. Little Mamma is lying on a towel and panting. She looks up at us and I can see the misery in her eyes. Her little head is swollen to twice its normal size and still oozing from the snakebite. Her flanks are in a contraction. She’s hurting, sick and now this early birth is certainly not a blessed event for her. She’s just pitiful and it breaks my heart. “Call me if you need me.” Lopez says and goes back out to her next patient.

In a few minutes she starts to move and we can see the first puppy is coming. On instinct, Daniel steps into the kennel with her. He picks up a clean towel from a stack that’s by the door. Mamma lifts a lip but doesn’t have the energy to make any kind of a move towards him. He squats down beside her and delicately picks up the membrane covered pup, gently wiping the caul from the tiny face. He rubs the small rib cage, cleaning the sac away. A miniscule squeak sounds. Danny looks at me in wonder. “He’s breathing, he’s alive.”

I step in next to him and see the little mamma looking up at him. “Give him to her.” I remind him. “He needs her to bond with him.”

The puppy nestles right up to her belly and starts rooting for a nipple. She licks him and pushes him closer to the food source. I go and tell Doc Lopez and she pops in to check on things. Danny is sitting crossed legged by the little family. She nods in satisfaction. “That’s good; maybe it’ll be okay after all.” She smiles knowingly, watching Doctor Daniel work. “Your friend knows what he’s doing.”

“Yeah, he’s delivered a couple of human babies. I think he’s a natural.”

So Danny and I spend the next couple of hours sitting on a concrete floor watching our little Fiona. Another puppy is born without incident. Then a third birth, but this one isn’t so good.

The puppy is smaller than the others and never took a breath. Danny tried and the Doc tried and little mamma tried but after a while even she gave up. The vet took the little body out of the room and then returned to do an exam on our brave girl.

“She’s finished.” Lopez pronounces “Two live puppies is a very good result after all the stress she’s been through.”

“Will they survive?” Daniel asked.

“They should, they are premature and will need watching but they seem to be healthy and the mother is doing everything right.” She smiled down at the little family, “And they had the right help too. They need to be kept warm and watched to be sure that they eat every couple of hours.” We watched the little family interact. “If they fail to suck, you may have to feed with an eye dropper.”

“We can do that.” I assured the doc. “We’ll need a heat lamp for the evenings but during the day it’s not a problem. We’ll need to get her some food though.”

“There’s a grocery store just down the street. The hardware store should have a heat lamp too.” She paused, “Do you two live around here? I haven’t seen you before.”

“Nah, we’re just down here vacationing. We’re camping out. She killed the snake on our trail, so I figure we owe her.”

“Well, she’s certainly lucky you found her. She might have died, and she certainly would have lost the puppies.” The doctor looked down at the little family. “I’d guess the father was a Rat Terrier or a Chihuahua from their markings, but she’s a wire haired Fox Terrier or Jack Russell.”

“We thought she was a raccoon at first,” Daniel said softly, “or maybe a Chupacabra.”

We all laughed. Dr Lopez looked at the two of us and said, “No, I’d say she was just a very lucky little dog.”


	27. Preparations

After leaving the vet's office, Jack and I drove down the street to the grocery store then the hardware store. There we located the equipment and food we needed for the new arrivals and then carried the packages back to the Jeep.

"Who would have thought there was so much stuff to owning a dog?" I commented as he opened the hatch back.

"They're like kids." Jack replied with a smile. "They always cost more in maintenance than on procurement." He loaded the plastic box kennel and the battery operated heat lamp into the storage area along with a case of canned dog food that Doctor Lopez had recommended. "I'm hoping that she'll eat this stuff. She may not recognize it as food."

I had to smile. "We can pick up some chicken and hamburger at the grocery store. It's almost cheaper than that brand of dog food."

"Doc said she needed this type." Jack sighed. "It's got extra vitamins and calcium for her and the pups." He got back into the vehicle. "We go back and get this set up and tonight we can pick up little Mamma and the brood."

Once back at the camp we rearranged the tent to set up the dog area in a front corner. We also cleaned up my work area where I had knocked some things off the table for Fiona. We went ahead and started packing some of my finds in boxes for safe transport back to Colorado Springs.

"Do you think that there's anything really valuable in here?" Jack asked absently as he taped the lid down. "Should you keep it at home or store it at the mountain?"

I looked up at him from my kneeling position on the floor. "I think at home will be okay." I replied, "They are mainly Native American artifacts, nothing of any real monetary value." I pushed my glasses farther up on my nose. "My main interest is that the locals referred to the Anasazi as the ancient ones." I said thoughtfully, "I'm wondering if there's any connection between them and our Ancients."

"Or if they just lived a long time ago." Jack finished for me. "So this was strictly a vacation?"

I smiled self consciously. "Yeah, I just wanted to get away. I was feeling a little sorry for myself and, well, I really needed to get away and sort through some things." I admitted ruefully.

Jack nodded as he closed a packing case. "I know. I had some time to think on this trip too." He sighed and sat down on the tent's canvas floor. "When I took the Pentagon posting, I expected to be back and forth to the SGC all the time." He shook his head. "I didn't realize that I'd be fighting everyday for funding, equipment and manpower. This is the first real vacation I've had." He shook his head. "I'm sorry I ever took the posting but I'm stuck with it for at least another year."

I looked closely at my friend. Jack looked tired. He'd gained some weight and a few more wrinkles. It was not a good look on him. "I guess I was feeling alone." I said ruefully. "You left, Teal'c went back to his people and Sam took a post on Atlantis." I managed a depreciating grin. "I couldn't even get to Atlantis. According to Landry somebody had blocked all my requests." I had to know if Jack had been the culprit.

"Hey, it wasn't me." Jack smiled. "It's the president. He likes you. Says you are a global treasure."

"No," I said defiantly, "That's Sam, remember?"

"No, she's a National Treasure. You're a Global one, as in world wide." He laughed at my expression. "He says you're invaluable and irreplaceable.”

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, scout's honor."

"You, Jack O'Neill, were never a boy scout."

He looked at me in mock horror then smiled. “C’mon, let’s go get our dog.”


	28. Fatherhood

We entered the vet’s office carrying the crate. I had brought a pillow and some clean towels to cradle the tiny babies away from the plastic floor. I wanted them to be comfortable in their new home.

Dr Lopez met us at the desk. "Everyone is doing very well." She said with a smile. "Fiona is mothering them and they are nursing well. The main concern is to keep them warm. Being premature, their bodies internal thermostats aren't working yet and they can't regulate their own temperature."

"How's Fiona doing with her wound?" Jack asked as we were led to the clinic area.

"She's still very sore and feverish. She won't be moving around much, which will be good for the puppies." she knelt down next to the cage with the little family. Fiona looked up at us warily. She didn’t know what we had planned for her and her babies and she wasn't sure she approved of all the attention she was getting.

Jack knelt down to her level and spoke in his calm voice. "Hi there little momma. Don't you worry; everything is going to be just fine. He gently reached in and picked up the white puppy and then the little brown one. He put them in the back of the box. He waited a moment and Fiona went in on her own. Standing up, Jack carefully picked up the crate so as to not jostle the passengers.

Dr Lopez nodded at his gentle handling. “I’m sure they’ll be fine.” She smiled at him. “And so will the fathers.”


	29. The Camp

I didn't think it would be a problem to bring Fiona and the pups here to her own back yard. I knew that she wouldn’t leave her babies behind but Daniel had other thoughts on that. Of course he only had his own experience to relate too, not a normal childhood. He objected to my idea of letting her run free.

"If you keep them in the crate and let her run loose, she may just disappear. Then what will happen?"

"Daniel, nature made mothers to want to look after their kids. She knows you well enough to accept being close in the camp. She will not abandon those pups."

"I'd feel better if we kept her in with them."

"Well, she'd be miserable stuck in there all the time." I explained. "Though she needs to stay with them tonight to keep them warm. Since you’re worried about tomorrow, I did buy a nice soft harness for her. We can tie her on a long leash. That way she can get out during the day and get some fresh air. Remember, she's still feeling sick from the snake bite. She may need to get away from the pups once in awhile."

He nodded. Daniel understood being hurt and physically miserable.

"We'll keep the puppies in the crate and when she's not with them we can turn on the heat lamp. But I'm sure she'll do most of the hard work." I smile encouragingly. "Dogs are the best people I know, present company accepted of course."


	30. Back To Paradise

On the return to camp we had tucked Fiona and the babies safely in our tent still in their crate. The poor dog was so miserable she only wanted to be with her little family and to sleep. She had moved all the way in the back corner where it was dark and quiet. She is such a good mother to the puppies, even in her misery she made sure they were washed and fed and tucked warmly up against her flank. Human mothers should be so concerned for their offspring.

We passed the evening quietly. I had spread my finds out in my work tent and I was trying to reconstruct some of the ceramic shards into their original shapes. If I can put them together I might be able to translate some of the inscriptions that are tantalizing me with shapes and glyphs.

Jack was playing it cool with Fiona. He says that she needs to learn to trust us and no one can force that issue. She needed to realize that we were there to help her through this and we wouldn’t take her pups away from her. Jack said that someone had broken a sacred trust when they threw her out and she has to figure it out by herself that we were the good guys. He had gotten a soft nylon harness for her that rested on her chest, not around her swollen neck. This was attached to a ten foot string that was fastened directly to the crate so she had easy access to the pups. He said he wanted her to feel like she was free to come and go out of the tent and rest in the sun if she so desired.

I realize again what a great person my friend really is. I also suspect that through the years he’s been working the same magic on those of us on SG1. Teal’c came with us all those years ago because of his command persona. Jack had made sure that his position at the SGC had been secure and his knowledge appreciated. Sam, who was already under his command, had once said it was his dynamic personality that attracted her. He was an active hands-on leader and when decisions needed to be made he could instinctively make the right call.

To me, he had a sort of mystique. The inner personality was not always what was outwardly displayed. When I had first met him when Catherine had brought me into the program, the Jack I met was a disillusioned and bitter man. He played the harsh taskmaster and a soldier too dense to understand a simple computer program. But afterwards, when I returned from Abydos, the real Jack was much more available, the one of deep wisdom and native intelligence. He could simply see what his people needed, whether it was a sympathetic hug or a kick in the ass. He was working his magic now on the little dog and it was a real character study to watch it in action. Little Fiona was getting the benefit of the wise sympathetic Jack, the one I consider my best friend not the sarcastic, snarky character that everyone thought they knew.

After a bit, it got too dark to continue my work. I decided to wait until tomorrow in daylight. I was tired. The day had been very busy and emotionally draining. The little lives that had come to us were real little miracles but they had come in a surprise rush and we, well I, hadn’t been prepared for the full emotional impact of their birth. I had delivered babies before, but somehow these tiny little sparks had touched me in a way that the others hadn’t.

I go back over to the fire where Jack is toasting marshmallows. It’s time to call it a day.


	31. The Dog Whisperer

The next morning while Daniel went up to his dig, I got my tackle ready to go fishing. Fiona was in her crate with her puppies and the two of them were nursing like they were starved. I almost left her out on her leash, but didn't want to give her a chance to slip away and leave me with orphans. Daniel was right. I can’t trust her that much. Though I want to believe she wouldn’t leave them, I couldn’t take the chance. I spoke to her gently and left her in the crate with her babies in the warm morning sun.

After several hours and eight crappies later I returned to clean my catch and check on our guests. Momma was lying by the crate door panting while her babies were sleeping soundly. I opened the door and snapped the ten foot cord to her harness. She came out slowly and looked around with her poor swollen face. She did look better today, more alert, and the wound was draining nicely. I gently slid the crate back into the interior so the bright sun wouldn't get her children too warm. This left her plenty of room to step away from her responsibility for a little while.

I moved away to the table and started cleaning the fish. Fiona watched me from the tent opening for a few minutes then eased herself out onto the sandy dirt in front of the tent flap. I ignored her for a while until she had settled down on a particularly comfortable piece of dirt. Then, as I cleaned the fish, I took some of the innards and casually dropped them in front of her nose. She sniffed them then very gingerly ate them. After a few more minutes had passed, I did it again. I noticed that she had started watching me as I worked. The last fish, the smallest one, I sliced up in little bite sized bits and carried them to my chair. I set it up on the opposite side of the tent opening and sat down to watch two Mockingbirds that had a nest in Daniel's bear tree.

Every once in a while I would toss a bit of fish towards my little lady. She would ease over and pick up from the ground, chew it carefully and swallow painfully. She had refused the expensive dog food the vet had insisted on me buying, but she seemed happy to eat the fresh raw fish. She needed the protein to make enough milk for her kids so I was happy to feed her as much as she wanted. I decided to thaw out some of the chicken for her. If she'd eat it, she could have my share. I also made a mental note to stop at Juan's and see if I can get her some goat’s milk and fresh eggs.

After she finished the fish, I unhooked her cord from the crate and took her out a few feet away from the tent. Like a good girl she did her business, covered it up and we went back to her babies. I snapped the lead back on and she crawled back into her open crate to nurse her pups again. I opened up the tent flaps to let the breeze in and lay back down on my cot to catch a pre-lunch nap.

Some time later I was awakened by a soft bark. Fiona was standing at the tent opening looking out into the campsite. Daniel was coming down the trail with his knapsack and our little lady was doing her job as best she could.

"Hey," Danny called out as he approached the tent. "How's everyone doing?"

I stood up and walked out of the tent. Fiona had already disappeared into the kennel to defend her den.

"We're doing fine. I caught fish for lunch and the little family has already had theirs. I'll put ours on now."

"She ate raw fish? Won't she get worms or something?"

"Daniel, I dare say she's eaten worse things out here than raw fish. I figured she needed the protein to keep the kids full and happy."

He looked into the crate and our little darling thumped her tail at him. She was figuring us out and it was good.


	32. Friends

It was amazing to watch Jack and Fiona interact. I could almost imagine some ancient hunter gatherer and his dog learning to trust each other in preparation for their lives together. Every move he made was slow and deliberate. The little dog watched him like a hawk but he never spooked her. Also, he always fed her from his hand. She learned that to eat she had to rely on him and it was always good choice food that she liked. He always spoke in soft tones and he used her name a lot. It was as if they were developing their own language. There were several other words that he repeated. Food, here, and out were also very popular.

The puppies were always on Fiona’s mind, of course. Whenever one of us went into the tent she would duck into the crate and put herself between them and any perceived threat. I noticed that Jack never forced his way into them, allowing her complete autonomy in her den.

“She’s smart enough to figure out that we don’t want to hurt them. We can’t make any threat to them.” He said one evening as we sat watching her nurse them. “I want her to know that she’s part of our pack now and she can depend on us to take care of them when she’s not around.”

“Shouldn’t you be petting them now, to get them used to being handled?” I asked thinking that someone had told me that.

“If Fiona was completely tame, I’d say yes.” He answered me with a soft smile. “I’m more interested in her right now. She’s coming around though, beginning to figure us out. But I did put one of my t shirts in the crate with them and they’re getting to know my smell. Since their eyes aren’t open yet, they’re depending on their noses to learn things now anyway.”

“What if you wanted to cut their tails or something?

Jack shook his head. “I wouldn’t do that. Some people do it for show and breed standards and that’s okay, but we never did it to any of our dogs. Besides, these pups are mixed breeds so it doesn’t really matter.”

“But?”

“Well, it would ruin what I’ve been working for here.” He shook his head. “She’s not someone that would stand by and let me hurt her babies…and I wouldn’t ask her too.”

I nodded, understanding. Jack saw that as a betrayal to the trust he was trying to build with her. I did too. Then it began to dawn on me. “This is what you did with me isn’t it?”

He looked at me in surprise. “What? I never wanted to cut your tail, and I sure as hell never kept you on a string, though my hair would probably still be brown.”

“No, I mean, you worked with me to get my trust. You took me home, you fed me, and you even gave me a place to sleep.”

Frowning he ran his hand through his hair and scratched. “I suppose you could say that,” he replied thoughtfully. “But I don’t do this on purpose to work for your trust, Danny. I just do this because it’s the right thing to do. I’m not scheming for a darker purpose or anything. I just want her to learn to trust me so I can take care of her. After all, that’s what friends do. They take care of each other.”

About that time Fiona came out of the tent and put her nose in his hand. Jack looked down at her with delight. “Hi, sweetheart. What do you think of all this talk?”

The two of them gazed into each other’s eyes. I think the magic was already there.


	33. The Party's Over

Later in the week we were sitting in front of the tent digesting our dinner with the help of some Corona. It was a beautiful evening. The sun was setting over the river and cast a golden glow over the little campsite. Fiona had come out of the tent and was lying close to my chair. She's looking much better. Her head was almost back to normal size and the constant drainage is drying up. A good bath and she would look more like a dog than the little monster she had been confused with for so long. The puppies are growing everyday. They are both good eaters and their tiny bodies grow stronger as they get more active in the little nest.

I look over at my best friend and see a relaxed well-fed Daniel Jackson. This break had been good for both of us. But where I had enjoyed the fresh air and exercise, my old friend had benefited from the lack of dangerous situations and the wholesome food that I had provided for him. It had been a win win situation. However, I also know that nothing lasts forever, and unfortunately the real world awaited us.

"Daniel."

"Yes, Jack."

"I really do hate to bring this up, but my leave is almost over. I'll need to get back to Washington in a couple of days."

Daniel stretched his long legs out towards the fire and nodded. "I know, I do too. I had wanted to at least get into the chamber but there's always next year. I started closing the dig down today and I’ll finish with it tomorrow.” He smiled into the campfire. “I've been gone for so long they may have locked up my office again."

"As if. They probably would just turn it into a library or research center."

Daniel nodded. "Vala would sell tickets to get in."

"Yeah, and you probably need to get home to check on your credit cards." I had to get a dig in on this subject. "I think she had one in her hand the last time I saw her."

"I may have to garnish her wages to make the payments." He shook his head in dismay. "I didn't realize she's found one."

I laughed. "You need to pay more attention or Hank will have to give you a raise." I looked over at his little pile of sandy treasures that were laid out on the workbench under the other tent. "Are you taking much home?"

"No,” Daniel replied looking longingly at his treasures. “Just a box of shards to see if I can put them back together into some pieces of pottery." He waved over at his work tent. "There is some etching on them that I want to examine with better equipment."

"Ancient?"

"Well, it is really old." he grinned at his little joke. "It's not the normal Ancient script, but it could be an off shoot. I want to do some comparative work with it."

I chuckled. "You know vacations are meant to be done away from work, not taking it with you."

"I didn't bring this; I found it here, all by myself." He protested.

"Yes, you did, you and your little dog too."

“Her too?" Daniel looked at Fiona as she lay at my feet. "Are you going to be able to get her to Washington DC?"

I smiled at his concern. "Oh, yeah. Their little crate is just a little extra baggage in the passenger compartment. They don't let me fly fighters anymore. I have to take a Lear Jet now that I'm at the Pentagon."

"So, no problem?"

"Not with Fiona, lots of others back home though." I sighed. "I've been kind of lonely anyway. I can't get any of my old team to come back east with me. At least I can take my new lady and the children." I had to slip in the little dig.

"She likes you already." Daniel pointed out. "You two bonded very quickly."

"I don't think that she was really wild, more like feral. Some asshole probably dumped her here and she's been fending for herself ever since." I shook my head in disgust. I’d love to find the jerk who abandoned her but it’s probably for the best that I don’t.

"Why? Who would do such a thing?"

"She probably got pregnant on his watch and didn't want the hassle." I answer truthfully. "People are mean and stupid, Daniel. You know that."

My friend nodded. "Who do you think the father of the puppies was, or is?"

I glance over my shoulder at the dog crate and its two tiny inhabitants. "Could be a Rat Terrier or a Fox Terrier because the little girl is mostly white. The little boy is brown, so his dad could be a Chihuahua, or a Dachund for that matter." I shrug. "Or the legendary Chupacabra."

Daniel peeked in the box to look at the babies. "Well, Juan will probably be glad to see them go. At least his chickens will be safe again. “

“Yep,” I agree, “No more chicken deluxe or eggs on the half shell for this little lady. She’ll be living the high life.” I put my hand down to tickle her back and she reaches around to lick my fingers. She’s no dummy and knows how to brown nose. “We’ll be just fine. The apartment will need a makeover, but that’s okay too. I never did like the white furniture.”


	34. Its Time To Call It A Day

The next morning Jack and I head up to my dig. Jack says he has to leave and I’ve spent two good weeks here enjoying the wonderful weather and the relaxing work. It seemed like such a short time, and in my world of archaeology, it had been. If I had found something concrete about the Ancients and their connection here that I could report to General Landry it would have been one thing. But all I really had was some interesting shards and some undecipherable pictographs. This little dig of mine will just have to wait until my next vacation like the pleasant diversion it is. But that’s okay. That’s the way it is, you work your dig for a season, you close it up and then you come back the next time and began again. After all, it had taken me a week to even find the place. Next time, I can come right back here in three days time and work for a lot longer period.

We hike back up to my little area and I look at it with a mixture of sadness and satisfaction. It had served its purpose for me. It has reminded me of what and who I really am. Daniel Jackson, Archaeologist.

It’s also produced some fascinating potentials. The petroglyphs look very much like a form of ancient writing. The shards, to me at least, indicate something more than the typical Native American pottery. It’s more advanced in construction and the glaze was far ahead of the norm. There were many tantalizing points that could indicate a direct link from these prehistoric people to the Ancients. Or they could represent only a path to the extinction of their tribe.

 

But that must be left for another day. I have expended my vacation and now have to go back to my real life of interplanetary travel, alien invasions, and schmoozing with the political high rollers. How strange that my lifelong work of finding the link with our ancestors is actually more mundane than my everyday missions. So sad.

But there’s always next year. I could actually fly into one of the larger cities around here and rent a car. But then, I really did enjoy the drive down here, meeting the people and seeing the countryside. Jack says he can plan his vacation with mine and come with me from the start. That would be nice. We are good company for each other. He loves to play the mother hen, and I do have to admit I enjoy the attention, not to mention the fresh fish.

And he can bring the dogs with him for company. Somehow I think there will still be three. I can’t imagine Jack splitting the family up.

So the two of us, my best friend and I, start to close the dig up according to scientific method, custom and tradition. I jump down into the hole I’ve started, look over at him and he hands me a shovel. Then he picks one up also and we begin.


	35. They've Taken The Moon Away

I watched Daniel as he carefully shoveled the sand back over the precisely measured squares that he had been working on for the past two weeks. It seemed a shame that he had put in all his efforts into the painstaking labor of love only to have to cover it up again. But then, last night, he'd explained that the dirt would protect the site better than anything else he could do short of building a house on top of it.

Daniel, as if knowing what I was thinking, smiled up at me from his pit. "Don't take it so hard, Jack. This is part of the lifestyle of the dirty and sweaty. You dig it up, and then you bury it again, at least until next year."

"Just seems so...so...circular." I shook my head still trying to wrap my brain around it. "All you've got is some little pieces of pots and some arrow heads."

"Those would be classified as shards and napped flint." He reached up to me to give him a hand up from the hole. "Now, I take them home and try to put their story together." He dusted himself off and stood up straight, the sand glinting from the soft blond hair on his newly tanned arms and chest.

"You don't think that they relate to the village?"

He shook his head. "No, this is far earlier. The village where we're camped is probably only three hundred years or so old. This could be much older." His blue eyes gleamed in excitement. "They could be hunter gatherers, Anasazi or even" he paused for dramatic effect. "Ancient."

"But wouldn't they be more advanced?" I had to play devils advocate. "More like the Mayan or the Aztecs?"

"Ah" the scholarly finger pointed at my breastbone, "Maybe...maybe not. If they left their original home in a hurry, fleeing from a rival power like the Priors or the even someone like the Goa'uld." Daniel shrugged, "or even the Asgard. We'll never know for sure unless I can make heads or tails of these pictographs."

He turned around to look at his dig one last time. “Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be.” He commented sadly.

I reach over and lay my hand on his warm bare shoulder. “I know, but there’s always next time.”

He turns and smiles wordlessly at me.

We head down the trail for the last time towards the tent, Fiona and her little family. "I miss Thor." I complain sadly then a thought occurs to me. "Why would the Asgard be chasing the Ancients?"

Again with the shrug. "I don't know. It's a mystery." He frowns knitting his brows together making a big W on his forehead. "We do know that they were two of the four dominant races."

"The other two being the Nox and the Furlings." I put in.

He nodded, grinning. "We know what happened to the Nox."

"But don't have a clue about the Furlings." I finished his thought. "So, what's the deal with the Ancients and the Asgard? Were the little guys helping them?"

"I don't know."

"What? Didn't get a history lesson when you were all glowy?" I tease him.

"Nope, not that I didn't ask." He shook his head at the probably frustration that he had experienced. “But it wasn't important enough for discussion evidently." he grinned that grin and waved his arms around his head. "I guess the melted wax was not hot enough unless burned at both ends to form the shape of things to come."

"And a little white dog will open doors to knowledge; and to chickens."

"Chickens?"

"El Pollo de la Chupacabra."

He stared at me for a second then laughed out loud. Then we finished the walk back to base camp giggling hysterically. I will treasure that moment forever.


	36. Home Again Home Again, Jigg-ity Jig.

The next morning we loaded up the Land Rover and the Jeep with all of my discoveries and Jack's new family. The plan is to drive to Laredo where Jack would turn in his rental to Acme and then we would drive back to Colorado together. His plane is waiting for him at Peterson Field and the Stargate for me at Cheyenne Mountain.

Fiona and the twins are doing wonderfully. She has obviously fallen head over heels in love with Jack and I have to say the feeling was mutual for him also. Of course, if I were a single mom raising two babies by myself, the thought of a rich, available Major General who was interested in me and my kids would have thrilled me also. And his hair was almost the same color as hers.

The pups were wiggling all around now, almost pulling themselves up on stout little legs. The little boy was a strong tyke with golden eyes, a golden tan coat and the brave name of Thor for Jack's old buddy. The dainty little girl with her white coat and brown ears I had been allowed to christen Lya. She had the same look of wisdom in deep brown eyes and I had no doubt that she has the power to enchant humans just like her namesake.

Their crate would be their home for the next few days until Jack got them back to Washington and had invested in the mandatory pet deposit. I think he had plans for one of them to be gifted to a certain retired Texan General who, Jack said, was suffering from heartbreaking loneliness and boredom, who needed a reason to live and a dog to catch mice, George's choice of course. Fiona and the other would remain together as company for each other and Jack in the wilderness of Washington DC, the pup held in readiness for my own retirement and potential ennui.

I do not expect that to be a problem. If I don't get eaten up by the great hungry maw of the Stargate, I foresee me sitting on a porch of some backwoods cabin in Minnesota being sucked dry by mosquitoes and writing inane science fiction books. Or perhaps, my life will be spent digging in the dirt on some rancharia in the hinterlands of the southwest looking for unimportant rocks and ignored artifacts. I know that my great expectations are not quite as originally planned by the residents of the Ivory Towers of Archaeology but I don't care.

Jack, bless his heart, says I'll be famous and important someday by my connections to the Stargate program. I seriously doubt that, but if I have learned one thing in all my travels, my adventures, and my soul shattering lessons, is that no one is complete until you have found your place. And in that place, according to some people I know, there must be friends and there should be dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what a Chupacabra is? Wiki it. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chupacabra

**Author's Note:**

> Dan Fogelberg has left us for his own River Of Souls. If there's any justice, he ascended. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4f_I0smzeI


End file.
